Our lives In one night
by Lekkerding
Summary: Dois grandes amigos, duas vidas que se misturam na tênue linha do tempo. Dois grandes companheiros, eternos camaradas. Mas será isso o que o destino realmente reserva a este casal? KisukeYoruiichi story


A luz do sol tocava seus cabelos, dando a eles um tom negro. Seus belos olhos amarelos adquiriam um brilho dourado, quase ofuscando o astro-rei. O vento acariciava sua pele cor de jambo, e balouçava levemente suas longas madeixas. De cabeça baixa, Yoruiichi pensava em toda a sua vida, segurando um pequeno camafeu.

Pensava em sua infância privilegiada e cheia de limitações. Pensava na adolescência complicada que tivera, sem liberdade para escolher seu próprio destino, e com uma responsabilidade enorme: a de fazer parte de uma das famílias mais nobres de Seireitei. Shihouin Yoruiichi. Ela nunca havia pedido para nascer com tamanha responsabilidade. Mas ainda assim cuidou de suas tarefas e cumpriu suas obrigações com esmero e perfeição. Pensava em todas as pessoas que havia conhecido. Isshin, Soi Fong, Byakuya, Hisana, tantos outros... Mas uma delas lhe era especial.

Até demais.

Um dos pouquíssimos amigos que tinha... Uma das únicas pessoas em quem podia confiar. A única que ela sabia que jamais a trairia ou decepcionaria. Alguém com quem ela dividira quase todas as experiências da vida. Alguém que ela amava... Urahara Kisuke.

Kisuke, assim como ela, havia crescido no Seireitei. Eram amigos desde crianças. Dividiam tudo, sempre. Ela era para ele a companheira ideal, e por isso viviam sempre juntos. As obrigações da vida Shinigami tentaram separá-los; mas a união deles era mais forte que muitas coisas. Quando Kisuke criou o Hougyoku, ela apoiou e guardou seu segredo, por saber que ele mexia com forças poderosas e perigosas. Quando ele deixou a Soul Society, Yoruiichi o seguiu, pois sabia que se ele estava saindo, tinha muitos motivos. E então ela lhe deu apoio, assim como Isshin.

Quando Kisuke teve de treinar Ichigo para voltar, ela também estava lá. Se ele havia tomado esta decisão, de treinar um humano para ser um Shinigami, ele deveria ter seus motivos. E entendeu estas razões ao sentir a forte energia espiritual de Ichigo. E mais uma vez, Yoruiichi veio em auxílio de seu grande amigo.

Mas mesmo entre grandes amigos, haviam segredos. E segurando aquele belo camafeu, Yoruiichi pensava em tudo, e lembrava dos acontecimentos que antecederam a vinda do majestoso sol à sua frente.

Tudo começou com uma visita à loja de Kisuke, algo que lhe era costumeiro. Era inverno no Japão, mas ainda assim naquela noite estava um pouco quente. Kisuke lhe ofereceu um jantar. Eles estavam sozinhos na loja, e ficaram conversando, rindo de si mesmos, relembrando antigas histórias. De repente, um blecaute atingiu a cidade, e os dois continuaram rindo de tudo, enquanto procuravam por algumas velas. E no silêncio daquelas horas mortas, a vida se refletia nos risos alegres daqueles dois... Até que Kisuke parou de falar. Fumando seu cachimbo, e olhando para o infinito, ele murmurou um pouco, olhando o sorriso mágico de Yoruiichi.

Tanto tempo... E acho que você nunca descobriu meu maior segredo, Yoruiichi-san.

Ora, ora, Kisuke... O que anda me escondendo? – o tom jocoso na voz dela demonstrava que ela tomava tudo como brincadeira...

Mas não era brincadeira. Ele, Kisuke, havia escondido aquilo por tanto tempo... Desde sempre, ele diria. Yoruiichi sempre foi uma bela mulher, e sempre namorou todos os homens que quis conquistar. Lembrava-se da época em que ela e Kuchiki Byakuya eram noivos, muito antes de Byakuya conhecer Hisana. E lembrava-se dos cortejos que Ukitake e Aizen faziam a ela... Ele também recordava de si mesmo. Não era bonito, não era tão forte, não tinha os atrativos que todos os pretendentes de Yoruiichi tinham. E nunca havia compreendido por que ela rejeitava todos. Porém, em seu coração, sempre houve esperança... De um dia olhar em seus olhos e dizer tudo que sentia. Essa esperança sempre caía por terra... Ao olhar nos olhos dela, toda a coragem lhe fugia, e todos os seus sentimentos ficavam presos na garganta, num nó dolorido e triste. Mas naquela hora, Kisuke estava decidido. Tanto tempo esperando uma oportunidade... A oportunidade ali se apresentava. Era hora de revelar tudo a Yoruiichi.

Yoruiichi-san...

Ah... Diga logo, Kisuke… Até parece que eu comi sua língua!

Os dois riram daquele gracejo. Ela sabia fazê-lo rir, como ninguém. Mas estava tensa. Não entendia o motivo de tanta cerimônia. E queria logo saber o que estava acontecendo.

Eu gostaria de saber, Yoruiichi-san... Por que nunca se casou? Tanto tempo... Você ainda está sozinha.

Não tenho vontade de me casar, ué.

Mas você nunca amou ninguém?

Ah, Kisuke... Este sentimento... É forte demais.

Tomando um gole de saquê, Yoruiichi rebateu a pergunta, irônica.

E você, senhor casamenteiro? Por que nunca se casou?

Eu sempre quis me casar...

Mas nunca o fez! Agora diga por quê.

Eu nunca tive coragem de pedir a mão da mulher que amo em casamento...

Surpresa, Yoruiichi levantou-se, e sentou-se novamente frente a frente com Kisuke. Seus olhos fitavam os dele, curiosos.

- Ora ora! Um amor não correspondido! E quem seria esta felizarda, Kisuke? Diga-me! Gostaria muito de vê-lo feliz... E casado! Diga-me quem ela é!

Você já a conhece...

Conheço? E quem é? Estou curiosa! Vamos, diga!

Neste momento, Kisuke não tinha mais forças para ir em frente. Seu corpo tremia. Temia a rejeição, mais do que tudo. E passando os olhos rapidamente pela mesa de jantar, notou um pequeno espelho. Num impulso, tomou o espelho nas mãos e o pôs na frente de Yoruiichi, refletindo o lindo rosto da mulher que amava. E em voz baixa, muito hesitante, declarou-se.

É ela... Você a conhece?

Diante das palavras dele e de seu reflexo, Yoruiichi ficou estupefata. Em tantos anos juntos, ela nunca havia pensado nisso. Urahara Kisuke. Ela nunca teria...

E um beijo silenciou todos os seus pensamentos. Sem entender nada, ela retribuiu aquele beijo, repentino, pleno, carregado de emoções confusas. Ela tentava, a todo custo, desvencilhar-se dele. Mas não conseguia. E retribuía cada vez mais os carinhos que Kisuke lhe fazia. Num ímpeto, proporcionado pela possibilidade de ser aceito, Kiksuke tomou Yoruiichi em seus braços, e a levou para seu quarto. Naquela noite, na escuridão da cidade, uma luz irradiava de um coração apaixonado. E esse era o coração de Kisuke, que finalmente tinha em seus braços a única mulher que amava na vida. E para ele, aqueles momentos valeram por todos os séculos de espera, por todas as angústias, por tudo. Aquilo foi para ele o Paraíso. E agora, depois de uma era de trevas e solidão, ele finalmente podia sorrir, pois o sol do amor brilhava em seu rosto.

Yoruiichi, porém se sentia confusa. Estranha. Enganada. Por que só agora? Por que não conseguia resistir? O que fazer com todos aqueles acontecimentos? Sentia-se perdida. E por essa razão, esperou até que Kisuke dormisse. Então voltou à sua forma felina, e fez menção de ir embora.

Yoruiichi...

Os olhos marejados de Kisuke fitavam o gato negro, como se seu peito fosse varado por mil adagas. Ela estava partindo, e provavelmente não o queria. Ela o rejeitava, e isso doía por demais...

Ele então se levantou, ainda nu, e abriu uma gaveta pequena em seu armário. Dela tirou um pequeno camafeu perolado. Simples, mas belíssimo.

Por favor... Leve isto. Eu jurei a mim mesmo que lhe daria este presente neste dia... Por favor, aceite. E permita que eu veja seu rosto uma última vez...

Kisuke...

Em sua forma humana novamente, Yoruiichi contemplou o semblante entristecido de Kisuke, caminhando lentamente. Tomou o camafeu nas mãos, e olhou novamente para ele, sem saber o que dizer. Neste momento, Kisuke tomou as mãos dela nas suas, e disse, com a voz embargada:

Venha me visitar de vez em quando, eu lhe peço. Sua presença é a única coisa que me traz paz neste mundo, e eu morreria se nunca mais a visse... Juro que nunca mais tocarei neste assunto, farei o possível e o impossível para superar meus sentimentos, mas volte... É só o que peço.

Kisuke... Não fale assim... Eu voltarei...

Olhando para a cama, ele via os lençóis desarrumados. Lençóis que ela havia usado. Lembrava do rosto dela naqueles momentos, lembrava do prazer, da emoção de estar com ela ali... e lágrimas grossas e teimosas escorreram por suas faces.

Não precisa ficar aqui. Por favor... Pode ir.

Sem saber o que fazer, Yoruiichi vestiu um vestido velho, e saiu correndo dali. Não se transformou em gato, pois se o fizesse não poderia levar o camafeu. Um lindo presente... Ela adorava aquele amigo, e não podia viver sem ele. Mas nunca havia pensado na hipótese... E agora, lá estava ela, em um terrível dilema. Correu até uma parte afastada da cidade, e ali permaneceu até o nascer do sol. Este mesmo sol que agora banhava seus pensamentos. Ela sempre souber exatamente o que dizer e fazer. Nunca precisava pensar muito para tomar suas decisões, pois sempre fazia a coisa certa. Mas agora se sentia perdida. Era como se o mundo que conhecia estivesse desmoronando, e ela nada pudesse fazer para impedir. Como nunca havia percebido? Eles viviam grudados, e ficar sem ele era uma tortura... Eles estavam juntos em tudo. Sempre. Kisuke representava para ela todas as coisas boas do mundo. Tudo que ela desejava, ela via nele. Mas nunca havia pensado nesses sentimentos...

Naquela madrugada, ela havia fugido. Não entendia por quê. Afinal, eles se completavam em tudo, até... Nunca se sentira tão satisfeita. E com ele... Bem, com ele tudo havia sido diferente. E ela questionava agora as razões de todos aqueles eventos...

Neste momento, Yoruiichi reparou em uma bela flor que nascia ali por perto. Era branca... E então uma recordação lhe veio à mente. O exato momento em que ela terminou o noivado com Kuchiki Byakuya. Aquela conversa ecoava em sua mente:

"Eu já previa isso... Pois por mais que você ignore, Yoruiichi, seu coração já pertence a alguém. Espero que não perceba isso tarde demais."

"Ah, Byakuya-bou... Não fale bobagens. Nunca fui infiel. Apenas... Não acho justo me casar com quem não amo realmente. Você ainda se casaria comigo sabendo disso?"".

"Não falo de infidelidade. E eu sempre soube. Mas todo o tempo que passamos juntos foi muito bom para mim. Levarei estas lembranças com carinho no coração. Mas também desejo a sua felicidade, e por isso espero que não perceba muito tarde. Você ama, Yoruiichi. Só não sabe disso ainda."

Recordando aquela conversa, o olhando a flor, ela se lembrou do quanto Kisuke gostava de branco. E ali mesmo, começou a chorar. Como não pôde ver, durante tanto tempo? Era Kisuke... Tantos anos, amando sem saber. E agora... Ela precisava voltar. Rapidamente, fez um pequeno cordão com a alça do vestido, e amarrou o camafeu em seu pescoço. Tomando a forma felina, voltou correndo à loja de Kisuke. Precisava dizer tudo a ele. Mil coisas se passavam pela cabeça dela. Mas só uma era constante: o rosto dele.

Ao chegar, tomou novamente a forma humana e entrou, procurando desesperadamente por ele. Encontrou Kisuke ainda deitado na cama, fitando a parede. Deitou-se ao lado dele, e respirando fundo, disse, baixinho:

A minha resposta é sim... Mesmo que você não tenha pedido, Kisuke.

Surpreso e emocionado por ouvir a resposta que tanto desejava, ele virou-se para ela, num beijo apaixonado. E ali permaneceram durante dias, apenas desfrutando da felicidade do amor.

4


End file.
